The inverse kinematics of a robot is the premise and basis of trajectory planning, controlling and other aspects. Generally, a non-offset wrist is usually used for a six-degree-of-freedom serial robot to obtain an analytical solution, but it cannot realize the 360-degree rotation of a middle joint, and has low structure rigidity. Therefore, during actual production process, it is often replaced by a six-degree-of-freedom serial robot with an offset wrist. However, the inverse kinematics of six-degree-of-freedom serial robot with an offset wrist above usually has numerical solution without any analytical solution. The geometric method and algebraic elimination method, as well as optimization methods such as tabu searching method or hill-climbing method are used in the existing solution algorithm for the inverse kinematics of the six-degree-of-freedom serial robot with an offset wrist, but the algorithms above need a large amount of calculation, which causes great burden to a robot controller and poor real-time performance.